


Relax

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [607]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 06:08:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19223194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: gumnut-logic askedPrompts? Dare I trust you with the Virg? :D Hmmm, if I just say Virg that might leave it a little open for you. How about Virgil, John, a drag queen and a cat :D I will go hide now :D Happy laundering and houseworking (ugh, as I listen to our washing machine churning away). Nutty (a little scared, but admiring nonetheless :D )





	Relax

Virgil has no idea how John got the rep as the quiet one. Virgil had landed at Gatwick yesterday, and he still hadn’t seen a pillow yet.  He’d tried, honestly he’d tried.  But his subtle suggestion that maybe they call it a night had ended up with the entire motley crew stumbling back into John’s not particularly large apartment.

Virgil’s meant to be asleep on John’s sinfully squishy couch right now.  But a girl with spikey hair as a boy with a nosering sitting on her lap as they talk animatedly with the drag king sat in the chair on the other side of the coffee table, shuffling cards in a smooth waterfall.

The king’s queen is sat next to Virgil, and she pats his thigh.  “You look done in, honey.”

“This is my second midnight today,” he admits faintly.  He blinks, watching fingers with inch long scarlet nails snap imperiously.  A few minutes later, Virgil has his feet soaking, and two baby queens tsking over the state of his nail beds as they start his manicure.

John’s fat, bossy cat jumped up the back of the couch and slithered down his chest to curl up against his hip.  “Just relax, baby,” Queen Trixie told him, patting his cheek.  “You’ve earned this.”

“Yes,” Virgil agreed, going with the flow and sinking deeper into the cushions, his eyes drifting shut as hands began buffing his nails.  “Yes I have.”

He woke to blue toenails and hot pink fingers, and he admired them all through John’s epic hangover breakfast.  “I like your friends.”

John groaned and poured another cup of coffee.


End file.
